NaruHina Gaje Story
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Edited- Hinata sakit! Ia meminta Naruto untuk memberikannya sesuatu./"Hati-hati, ya, Naruto-nii!", "Iya, imouto..."/Ke mana Naruto akan pergi? - warnings: Hinata OOC! AU! Don't like, don't read Mind to RnR? XD


**(untitled)**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat di Konoha, hiduplah sepasang pasangan (?) yang sudah hidup bahagia sejak lama. Woooi! Jangan potong pembicaraan orang kenapa! ? Pake bilang-bilang NaruHina! Eh, tapi memang betul. Pasangan itu adalah NaruHina alias Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata juga mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang tinggal serumah dengan mereka; Hanabi. Kehidupan mereka cukup dan lumayan sederhana, namun bisa saling memenuhi kok.

Pada suatu pagi, Naruto—sang suami—bangun pagi-pagi hendak menyiapkan sarapan untuk makan pagi mereka. Dari dapur, ia membawa sarapan dan segera menaruhnya di meja makan.

Tap tap tap

Sampai di meja makan, ia sedikit kaget, karena menemukan kejadian yang tak biasa. Di situ, ia hanya menemukan sang adik ipar alias Hanabi. Namun, Hinata—sang istri—tidak ada di tempat duduknya! Sungguh tragis, pemirsa(?)!

Dengan itu, ia pun menanyakan pada Hanabi sebab akibat Hinata belum hadir di acara 'sarapan pagi bersama' mereka.

"Nee, Hanabi," panggilnya, masih berdiri dan menyusun letak benda-benda sarapan di meja.

"Nani da, Naruto-nii?" tanya Hanabi.

"Kakakmu mana? Kok nggak ada?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Nggak tahu, nii…" jawab Hanabi polos. "Tadi sih, Hinata-nee masih tidur waktu kulihat di kamarnya. Sekarang, masih belum tahu juga udah bangun atau belum," sambungnya.

"Oh," respon Naruto singkat. "Kalau gitu, sebentar nii lihat dia di kamarnya, ya!"

"Hai!"

Tap tap

Dan begitulah… Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kamar Hinata dan memeriksa ada apa dengannya sehingga belum hadir di meja makan.

Tap

Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Masih tertutup. Maka daripada itu, ia membukanya.

Krieeet

"?" Naruto kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah membuka pintu, ia menemukan Hinata terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya—masih terlelap—dan tubuhnya masih berselimut. Dia menduga bahwa Hinata sakit.

Ia pun berjalan mendekat ke Hinata dan membujuknya untuk makan sedikit supaya sakitnya nggak tambah parah.

"Hime, ayo makan dong," ajak Naruto pada 'hime'-nya. "Nanti tambah parah, loh…"

"Nggak bisa…" tolak Hinata dengan suara lemah.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Naruto kecewa.

"Aku nggak selera sama semua makanan yang kau siapkan," jawab Hinata tak tega (halah!). "Lagian 'kan, ini cuma demam biasa, nanti juga bisa sembuh sendiri," katanya lagi.

"Eh?" Naruto berpikir. "Jadi, maunya apa, nih? Biar dibawakan," Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Eto… Ano… Firasatku bilang, mau diambilkan… Eto… Ha-hati hiu…" kata Hinata ragu dan sedikit takut.

"Gyaaa! Apaaa? !" Naruto—kali ini—betul-betul kaget dengan teriakan.

"Ne-ne, ne… Kalo nggak sanggup, nggak apa-apa kok," Hinata menenangkan suaminya yang kaget.

"A—Eh, bu-bukan!" Naruto menolak. "Ya sudah, sebentar aku carikan! Kalo nggak dicoba, nggak akan tahu 'kan?" katanya lagi (sok) bijak.

"A-ahaha, sou ka… Terserahmu…"

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Naruto mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk mencari hati hiu yang diinginkan sang istri agar dapat segera sembuh dari sakitnya.

Srek

"Baiklah! Berangkaaat!" serunya semangat—sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya—di depan pintu rumah. (BGM: nobodyknows+ - Hero's Come Back!)

"Haha…" Hanabi tertawa ringan melihat tingkah kakak iparnya yang entah gimana, Author nggak bisa jelasinnya. "Hati-hati, ya, Naruto-nii…" pesannya.

"Oke, sankyuu, imouto!"

Drap drap drap

Naruto pun berlari menuju laut untuk mencari hati hiu tersebut. Pilihannya tepat pada laut yang ada di Kirigakure, terkenal dengan banyak hiunya.

**.**

"Hah… Hah…"

Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, Naruto mengistirahatkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon yang lebat daunnya. Pas dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Tep

Glek glek

Di bawah pohon tersebut, ia meneguk sebotol air minum agar tidak dehidrasi karena lehernya kering disebabkan rasa lelahnya berlari-lari tanpa istirahat.

Setelah beberapa menit istirahat, ia pun segera bangkit dan melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari hati hiu untuk Hinata.

"Lanjuuut!" serunya (masih) semangat.

Drap drap

Sreeet…

Masih berlari sebentar, dia sudah mengentikan langkahnya. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat sebuah tempat—yang menurutnya sangat berharga—tanpa berlari lebih lama lagi.

Laut.

Ya, laut tujuannya sudah ada di depan mata. Padahal, tadi dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa ada laut di sekitar tempat istirahatnya. Dan untungnya lagi, ia tidak perlu berlari panjang dan tentunya itu sudah menghemat tenaga dan persediaannya yang pas-pasan.

"Haha… Baru sebentar… Ternyata sudah dapat," katanya senang dan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga (?).

Tap tap

Naruto berjalan menuju tepi laut tersebut. Mulutnya sedikit menganga karena melihat banyak sekali hiu sedang berenang-ria di laut itu. Gigi yang tajam, matanya pun melirik tajam, ganas dan buas pula.

Tapi, otaknya lagi nggak jongkok (?), dia segera mendapatkan ide dari lampu yang bersinar sangat terang di atas kepalanya. Maklum, baru beli kemarin… Idenya begitu cemerlang, secemerlang sinar lampu tersebut.

Dia langsung mencari pohon di dekat laut tersebut yang bisa ditumpangi (baca: dipanjat). Sesudah mencari pohon yang kuat dan aman—menurut feeling-nya—, ia pun memanjatnya dan mencari posisi yang tepat untuk memantau hiu yang pas agar bisa dibunuh dan diambil hatinya. Pilihannya tepat pada dahan pohon tersebut.

Naruto memanjatnya. Sesampainya di atas, ia segera meneropong dengan sesanggup matanya untuk melihat para hiu-hiu ganas tersebut. Saat sedang serius mengamati mereka, tiba-tiba saja...

Krek!

Naruto merasakan dan mendengarkan seperti ada sesuatu yang patah. Refleks, ia memperhatikan dengan lebih teliti dan akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dahan pohon yang sedang ia tempati sekaranglah sesuatu yang akan patah tersebut.

KRETEK!

Alhasil, dahan itu akhirnya patah seutuhnya. Naruto dan bagian dahan yang Naruto tempati jatuh beriringan dan tercebur ke laut. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, hiu-hiu ganas tersebut langsung berebutan melahap, memakan, mencabik-cabik, dan menyiksa Naruto dan dahan pohon yang sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya itu.

Tapi, ternyata, yang mendapatkan Naruto dan sang dahan hanya seekor hiu saja. Hiu itu mungkin agak kaget dan tidak menyangka, sehingga, ia langsung saja menelan Naruto dan dahan itu, tanpa mengunyah dan menggigitnya dulu.

**-sekilas di rumah-**

Hinata yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur untuk istirahat merasa haus. Ia mengambil gelas yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, namun...

Gelas tersebut terjatuh! Dan, benda tersebut tidak pecah!

"Aduh, perasaanku _nggak _enak, _nih_... Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja di sana?" kata Hinata dengan perasaan cemas. "Tapi..." Ia melihat ke bawah. "Gelasnya tidak pecah... Mungkin, Naruto memang baik-baik saja. Semoga." harapnya.

Suara gelas jatuh itu ternyata terdengar juga oleh Hanabi yang berada di luar kamar Hinata saat ia menyapu rumah. Dengan segera, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi panik.

"Err... Eto... Nee agak khawatir sama Naruto-nii..." ungkap Hinata. "Tapi, semoga _nggak _apa-apa, ya!" pintanya untuk mendoakan Naruto.

"Ya! Pasti!" Hanabi mengangguk cepat.

**.**

Kembali ke Naruto...

Naruto yang sudah jago berenang tidak kehabisan akal selama berada di dalam perut hiu yang memakannya itu. Ia langsung berenang naik menuju hati sang hiu. Dengan lihai, ia menggunakan shuriken, kunai, dan dahan pohon yang ikut tertelan sang hiu untuk menyayat hati hiu tersebut.

Hiu itu langsung menggelepar-gelepar, kehabisan nafas, tenaga, dan dengan pasrah dan kesadaran yang semakin habis berenang ke arah tepi pantai. Akhirnya, hiu itupun tewas dengan mulut yang menganga. Pada kesempatan itu pula, Naruto keluar melalui mulut hiu itu dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan untuk kembali ke rumah.

**.**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Naruto-nii!" tampak Hanabi membukakan pintu rumah karena mendengar ketukan. "Hinata-nee! Naruto-nii sudah pulang!" teriaknya memberitahukan pada kakaknya.

"Hehe..." Naruto mengelus-elus rambut Hanabi. "Kalian baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Baik, kok," jawab Hanabi cepat. "Naruto-nii sudah dapat hati hiunya?" tanyanya balik.

"Oh, JELAS IYA, _DONG_!" Naruto menjawab dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri. "Pokoknya, apa saja yang diminta aneki-mu itu pasti akan selalu kukabulkan!" sambungnya dengan senyuman lebar dan penuh rasa bangga.

"Hahaha... Baiklah," Hanabi tertawa riang. "Ayo, kita masuk, nii." ajaknya sambil menutup pintu.

Naruto membalas dengan anggukan.

**.**

Naruto dan Hanabi langsung berjalan bersama menuju kamar Hinata untuk memberikan hati hiu yang diminta oleh Hinata itu sebelumnya pada Naruto.

"Ah, berhasil, ya?" tanya Hinata kagum dengan posisi yang masih berbaring.

"Iya! Naruto-nii _gitu lho_!" jawab Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hahaha... Iya," sahut Naruto. "Ini, _nih_, sudah saya bawakan sesuai permintaan Anda..." katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan hati hiu yang ditaruhnya di dalam kantung kain dengan gaya seperti seorang _butler_.

"_Hai. Arigatou, ne._" Hinata tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

"_Dou ita_," jawab Naruto ikut tersenyum.

Naruto dan Hanabi segera mengolah hati hiu itu menjadi suatu jenis makanan yang enak untuk dimakan mereka bertiga. Ya, supaya adil, mereka akan menikmati bagian tubuh tersebut secara bersama-sama supaya merasakan hati yang senang secara bersama-sama pula.

Dan, memang hebat! Setelah Naruto dan Hinata bergantian menyuapi Hinata untuk makan dengan lauk hati hiu tersebut, demamnya secara langsung—tidak berangsur-angsur—hilang! Penyakitnya langsung sembuh dan tubuhnya menjadi segar kembali. Merekapun dapat menjalani kembali kehidupan seperti biasa...

**-Owari-**

**Just edited. Yang sebelumnya ancur beneran, dah =3=v**

**Sebenernya ini ceritanya dari soal try out, lho. Saya kembangin jadi lebih panjang dan bagus lagi. Plagiat, ya? Maaf, deh. Kalo nggak boleh saya hapus, kok, nih fic-nya~ :3**

**RnR, ya! 8Dv**


End file.
